otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Desert of Turmoil
Tuesday June 11th, 11:35 PM :Nevada, The Bellagio Suite He slowly opens his eyes, sleeping in the larger bedroom. He's immediately greeted by a dull ache in his chest and he puts his hand to it. He sits up, still rubbing the left side of his chest and looks around. He yawns slightly, hearing the TV going in the other room, then looks around to see if Ricky is nearby. A faint red glow can be seen coming from the right side of the bedroom. Lucas can see it's Ricky's demonic arm. He's laying back on the recliner that was in the living room, quietly sleeping. He stretches, wincing slightly. After a moment of rotating his shoulder a few times, getting used to the dull ache in his chest and back, he turns and gets out of bed. He pulls off his shirt and walks into the bathroom. One of the others bandaged his chest with medical tape and cotton. He grabs the edge of the bandages and pulls it off slowly, but after a moment his just rips the whole thing off at once. There's a dull red spot of irritation from the bandage, and some dried blood on his chest, but you'd never know he'd been stabbed through with a spike. He runs the faucet and splashes some water on his face, then wipes it off with a small towel and walks back into the room. He kicks open his bag and pulls out a white tanktop, putting it on and walking over to Ricky, wondering if he should try to wake him up. After a moment he leans forwards and pushes Ricky's shoulder a few times, doubting that he'll be able to wake him. He opens his eyes, squinting them as everything around him is blurry for a few seconds. He sees Lucas and smiles a little. You're up. I'm up. He rubs his chest again before turning around and lifting up his tank top, revealing a bandage on his back. Think you could yank this bandage off? I could get it but my shoulder is still sore... Sure. He sits up and looks the bandage over for a moment before placing his human hand on Lucas's back to hold him in place. Afterwards he slowly places his demon hand on the bandage, warming it up slightly before he peels it off without fear of it hurtting him. The heat is somehow comforting and he smiles solemnly, turning around and looking at Ricky. Close one today... He lowers his tank top back down and rubs his shoulder. I should start tallying the number of times I die, or almost die. Hey, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. He looks him up and down. You got some new fire powers. He sits down on the arm of the chair and just hugs Ricky. Every time we kill something we get stronger... Sometimes we go stir crazy and my brother and I embrace our chaos and get a lot of new powers by sacrificing others... He hugs Ricky tighter, putting his head on his shoulder. I'm trying to get stronger so I can protect the people around me... He slides his human arm around Lucas's back and holds him close. Try not to overdue it, alright? He sighs. There are some messed up people out there, Vera... You'll never know they even exist until you become powerful enough to get their attention. I know... But I think it's too late. Back when Odie was possessed, the Prince told us we had a choice... We could leave Odie to his fate, live out a normal life like everyone else and ignore what we'd stumbled into, or keep going and we'd probably never get away from what we'd got ourselves into... We kept going... I refused to let Odie become some monster, but I think we've sealed our fate too... He pulls away from Ricky so he can look into his eyes. I think I've finally accepted that... And as long as I have you... And my brother... It's ok... He smiles. Normality is overrated anyway. He looks up at him nods a bit. Yeah, it is... Life's become a whole new experience. He raises his hand up and it glows dimly in the darkness, reflecting red in both their eyes. And I never wanna go back to the way things were... He looks back at him, looking into his eyes. because... I've never felt happier. He blushes, but Ricky can't really see. It's weird... I've never acted this way around anyone else. He shakes his head. I think I'm still... Just confused about how this... Boyfriend thing works... Just being with someone in general... He puts his head back on Ricky's shoulder. At first it felt like my world was ending, but now I think I was just afraid of change again... He gently places his head on Lucas's and goes quiet for awhile. He closes his eyes and whispers. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to stay up with you. Hmm... That's ok... I'll stay up a few hours and then sleep some more... I don't think I fully healed on the inside yet... He moves Ricky's head up and quickly kisses him. Afterwards he gets off the arm of the chair. I'll see you in the morning. He's blushing again but Ricky still can't see. ---- The next morning... Despite sleeping again he still woke up before Ricky did, he's out in the den area, most of his stuff packed up already. He's eating bacon and eggs, with some toast and some fruit smoothie thing that just sounded good. The TV is in the backround playing some cartoon, but he's not watching it, as he's standing in front of the window looking out at the strip. He's sitting on the couch, bent over the table looking at their map. We could take the road down to Flagstaff Arizona, then go through New Mexico, Texas, and those other states on the way. I think that'd be the fastest route now. He looks at Lucas. Whatever, we have a few days to be there still, so I don't care. He sighs. One of you gotta care. He looks at Yuri. What's in Arizona? He's sitting beside Odie, watching An American Tail: Fievel Goes West on the television and not really paying attention to the map infront of him. The Grand Canyon... Which we've kinda seen already... We could camp in Monument Valley for the night. I've always wanted to go there- How do you know about all this stuff? He looks back at Odie. Huh? Have you secretly been harboring a dream of visiting all these places? ...Umm ...Maybe. He looks back outside. Aventuredome, Hoover Dam... Anything we missed here in Vegas? We didn't eat at the Wynn... We could eat dinner there on the way back. His face lights up. Alright! He looks back down at the map. He forms a dagger made of shadows in his hand and tests how sharp it is by cutting a strand of hair on it. Without taking his eyes off his shadow dagger he asks. What's Monument Valley? You know Back to the Future 3 when they go to the old west and there's those big red rock plateaus all over the place? He just stares at Odie for a full ten seconds before he looks back at the TV and says. We should steal an RV... That's definately not happening... Why not? Because then the cops will be after us. He looks back at Yuri. I can deal with Necromancers, but being on the 5 o'clock news in a high speed chase is bad... We could rent one. You need to be 21 to rent a car, and we still have barely any money. Ricky can pass for 21. We'd need a credit card. He's super rich isn't he? Lucas starts rubbing the side of his head. I'm sure he has plastic to back him up. He stands up and looks at both of them. I'll get us the RV... just give me one hour. He lets out a long sigh. If you get us into trouble with the cops you better hope they arrest you before I kill you. He raises an eyebrow at him and turns invisible. He looks back outside. And make sure you get one that can tow the Jeep. We're not wasting gas on two cars... He eats a spoonful of cereal. I've never been in an RV before. He sounds excited. ...Me either. He sounds less excited. Four hours later... ---- He's sitting at the small table eating gummy bears. This was a good idea. I like the Jeep, but this beats it in comfort by a lot. He's piling up the green ones, they seem to be his least favorite because he doesn't eat them. He's sitting across the small table from odie, there's only two chairs beside it. The only other places to sit, besides the bed, are the driver and passenger seats and a little small couch big enough for two people. He's counting his money. When do I ever have bad ideas? He looks at Lucas up front. Don't answer that. He keeps looking in the mirrors to make sure there's no cops on the horizon behind them and mutters to himself quietly. He looks over at Ricky for a moment and then out at the expanse of red desert, which seems to glow more vibrantly than he thought was possible in nature. Like a painted canvas of red and yellow, contrasted against a bright deep blue sky. He lets out a relaxing sigh. Yeah... You'd never see anything like this back in California. He looks down at Rodin and pets his head after he's done eating. How you doing, boy? He grabs it and pulls it to his mouth as he lays down. He starts chewing it with loud chomping sounds. Beastimpathy I'd be happy to save you again. He looks at Odie. I can understand animals now. Eh? He looks at Yuri, then at Rodin. ...What's he saying? He says it, kind of suspiciously. He looks at Rodin. He said... he'd be happy to save me again. Good thing we brought him. He smiles and then bends over out of his chair and pats Rodin on the head a few times. So what else can you guys do now? He takes out a dagger made of shadows. I can make weapons out of shadows... He smiles down at the weapon. Wanna know the best part? Yeah. He shrugs, looking at the weapon. I can enchant them so that whenever I cut someone it puts one of my curses on them. ...Scary... Please don't stab me. You should ask Lucas about his new powers. They'd probably scare you... He overhears them. I can turn into a raptor that breaths fire. He keeps his eyes on the road. ...What? He looks at Yuri. He shrugs. I like his new demon form better. His voice is suddenly deeper. He looks back at Odie with pure crimson eyes, black skin, and small horns growing from his forehead. And I don't even have to worry about becoming... Possessed... He smiles. The effect quickly fades and he turns to look back at the road. He gulps, wide-eyed. You guys scare me... Sometimes... A lot of the time... He stands up and walks back to them, looking through his pack and grabbing a cross with his human arm. His demon arm vanishes and he looks back at Odie. You ever see a demon walk up to you, just ball this cross inside your fist and punch them anywhere you'd like. He balls it in his fist and punches the air. Doesn't matter how strong you are, it'll hurt them. He holds it out for him to take. He takes it from him. Alright... He nods quickly. He flips it around in his fingers a few times. ...You guys are like vampires... Vampires? His demon arm reappears as he asks that. I'm not gonna bite your neck... I don't know about Ricky or Lucas though. He smiles at Odie and heads back to the front. He looks at Yuri his eyes go wide, then looks at Lucas and Ricky up at the front. Oh my god, are you guys a couple?! Lucas blushes slightly. He doesn't respond, keeping his eyes glued to the road. He looks down at Rodin. Did you know they were a couple? He lets out a deep grunt. Beastimpathy Before Lucas did. Even the dog knew they were a couple before you did. He looks back at Odie. He looks at Yuri in surprised horror. Lucas is gay?! He seems to be shrinking into the drivers seat, wishing he had Yuri's invisibility. He gives Odie a dissapointed look. I thought it was kind of obvious. They have been sleeping in the same bed for the past three nights. He looks back to the front and gets out of his seat, stumbling in between Lucas and Ricky. I just have one question for you guys... He looks at Lucas, who seems to be so pressed into the back of the seat that he's halfway buried in it. He then looks at Ricky sternly. : He looks up at him, a little interested in his question. Shoot. }: Am I good looking? Lucas gasps loudly and then starts coughing. He laughs slightly at both the question and Lucas's response. That's your question? C'mon, that's a question every guy wants to know, right? He looks at Lucas. Like I need to know if I'm actually good looking. He pushes Lucas's shoulder. He's just gazing at the road in silent terror, wanting this moment to be over. Like that time when we had that semester of PE together and we were in the showers and you almost popped one, remember? He pokes Lucas a bunch of times. Was that because you were lookin at me? Absolutely not! He's still glaring at the road. C'mon be honest! I wanna know! You popped a boner around Odie? He stands up. Let's get out of here, Rodin. We don't wanna catch their gay. He heads into the back room so he doesn't have to hear what they're saying. I did not! You almost did! No-no-no-no-no! It's not a big deal, I don't care I just want to know- Stop! Please stop. He yells out. YURI PLEASE KILL ME! He's laying on the bed in the back with headphones on listening to some music. His eyes go wide and he slams on the brakes. I fucking hit someone! He opens his door and steps outside to check it out. He folds up his arms over the wheel and just hides his face in them. He steps out of the RV to take a look with Ricky. He's leaning down trying to see what they hit. I don't see anything... He bends down to look also. Maybe it was just a rock or something. He walks around the side to get a better look at the back. Welp. There's a massive puddle of blood here, and organs spreading for miles back. He jokes, putting on his sunglasses and looking back down the road. He follows Odie to the back and looks around. ...Yeah, must've been a big rock. He heads back to the front, whispering to Odie as he passes him. For the record, you're really cute. He jumps off the floor a few times and cheers as Ricky turns the corner to go back to the front. Whispering to himself. Yessss... He runs back around the RV and gets in. He stills has his head down on the steering wheel as Ricky walks back in. His voice is muffled and quiet. ...What'd I hit? A rock. He sits back down beside him again and looks at him. He lets out a long sigh of relief and starts the RV back up. Alright... Alright alright. He sighs again and the RV starts moving. A quiet moment passes where he's just staring at the road, he looks back at Odie who is flipping through the map to see where they are. He looks back at Ricky and whispers vaguely. It was you... He looks back at the road. He looks at him with a confused look. What? He gulps and speaks quietly. You remember when they were reseeding the football field for a week? They pushed 4th period PE into 3rd and screwed up everyone's schedules... The football team had to share the locker rooms with 3rd period... It was you not Odie... That I saw. Strangely he's not blushing this time. He can't help but to smile. Yeah? He looks back towards the road and after a moment says. Wow... He keeps looking forward. If I knew you were checking me out back then... I would've skipped class and taken you back to the showers. He coughs, now he's blushing. It was a happy accident... I didn't even realize what was happening. He's laying back on the bed with his headphones on, listening to his favorite mix CD. He hasn't been able to hear Rodin's growling since they made their short stop on the road. He keeps sniffing the floor and scratching at it. He makes a bit of a crying sound and then goes back to scratching at the rug, like he's trying to dig it up. After a moment he looks up at Yuri, his ears dropping down. He jumps up on top of the bed and grabs Yuri's shirt, pulling at it to get his attention. He tilts his head and then looks down at the ground, pawing at it heavily a few more times. He tilts his head in the other direction and whines quietly. He bends down and sniffs it a few times before licking it up and eating it. He sniffs around for a moment, then sees another, and runs over, eating it quickly. Afterwards he quickly finds the next and runs over, following the short trail to the dark corner, looking for more. He looks at it, snorting and then tries to paw at it to get it. After a moment he bends down to get to it, slowly crawling under the bed.